Remember Me, Please
by StrawberryLady81
Summary: Everything was going so incredibly well for her. Lucy Heartfilia's life was just about perfect. But one seemingly normal day ruins it all. Can she overcome the pain of losing her lover? Or will she fail to win him back again? Join Lucy as she starts the journey to save her dying love.
1. Party Planning, Dinner, and Proposals

**Hey! This is a new story that I'm trying out. A few days ago I was playing this Otome game C: And it inspired me!**

**Um by the way I'm the author of Hoping for Hope a GrayZa fanfiction, so check it out if you want!**

**Oh and this is Modern AU in normal life!**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

He now lay in a bland hospital bed unsure of who he was. And she's home thinking that everything _was_ going so well in her life. Everything _was_ going to be perfect. But no, everything just had to go wrong.

It all started with that almost normal day. The sun was shining just as Lucy was leaving her cozy cottage that she shared with a certain hotheaded pink-haired male and an adorable blue cat. Mornings were the worst time in the day for her, her partner was a lazy ass that would not bother to wake up, even if the two had to attend college. Sure, Natsu attended community college and they weren't that strict on attendance records, but would it hurt just a little bit to wake up to send Lucy off? The blonde huffed in frustration, she knew she couldn't stay mad at her boyfriend.

Natsu Dragneel had woken up that morning, after being yelled at by Lucy, but had fallen asleep immediately afterwards. Happy the cat hadn't even bothered to leave the comfortable bed he shared with Lucy and Natsu. She turned around and fumbled with her keys before successfully locking the cottage's door. The blonde adjusted the straps of her bag, that was filled with books and essays, before continuing her long walk into town.

For some reason, Natsu had inherited an old cottage from his missing father, the fact that Natsu never even had thoughts about moving away warmed her heart, but why did the cottage have to be so damn far away from the town?!

The college that Lucy was attending was a bus ride away from the small city she lived in; Magnolia. She had never considered that living with her parter was going to be a troubling disadvantage to attending a well-known university.

But no matter how much she hated these walks in the morning, it was still worth being with Natsu. She loved him with all her heart. And she also appreciated him being her boyfriend so, so, much.

In high school, Lucy was already crushing on the pinkhead. Heck, she would've grabbed him and kissed him the moment she saw him, except she was the insecure bookworm she was back then. But somehow, she was dragged into one of his play fights with his friend, Gray, and eventually became his best friend, who was a girl.

The blonde rushed towards the bus station and quickly boarded the vehicle, not wanting to miss her ride. Sometimes, Natsu would drive her to college on his motorcycle, no matter how much she protested, and no matter how much she screamed that she would die. She enjoyed it, even if she'd practically fall down after getting off the motorcycle. Lucy was extremely afraid of accidents while riding on the motorbike, knowing that if something happened, it would be fatal. She was against him riding on it, but Natsu was always extremely cheerful while driving the motorcycle, and he said it was his guilty pleasure, that she could not bear to forbid him from riding it.

Lucy shuffled her feet, uncomfortable with the amount of people that were squeezing against her. The bus was packed, like it usually was every morning.

* * *

A few hours later, Lucy sat at a dining table in one of her favorite restaurants that had recently opened on the university's campus. The college that she went to had an extremely tacky name, University of Magnolia. But it was well known, so every time Lucy told someone about the college she went to, she said the name with a smile full of pride.

The people sitting next to her were all her close friends, Erza, Levy, Lisanna, Cana, Gray, and Laxus. Lucy still had plenty of other friends, but they were at other colleges. For example, Gajeel, Levy's beloved, was attending the same community college Natsu was at. Most of the blonde's friends were spread all around Fiore, chasing their dreams.

A voice shook her out of her thoughts, "So Lucy!" Gray chattered happily. "Isn't it Natsu's birthday soon?"

Gray knew all about Natsu, they were like best friends. Lucy didn't actually know what his relationship with Natsu was, but Natsu trusted him and that's all she needed to know.

"What are you gonna do for him?" Levy questioned her, looking up momentarily from her phone, Lucy guessed that she was texting Gajeel.

Lucy took a large bite from her hamburger, swallowed and grinned, "I was thinking we could gather up our friends from Fairy Academy and throw a surprise party."

"Wouldn't it just be better if you devoted your whole day to him?" Erza giggled, taking a huge slurp from her soda.

Laxus grunted quietly in agreement. Lucy knew that Laxus didn't enjoy talking, but his opinion meant a lot to her, since he rarely expressed his feelings.

"But Natsu adores all of you! His motto is that friends are family, after all!" The blonde argued.

"Well then we'll throw a surprise party and leave before dinner so you guys can have some alone time!" Lisanna said with a suggestive wink.

Heat surged up to Lucy's face, "O-Okay, sounds like a good plan!" She managed, blushing furiously, knowing exactly what Lisanna had meant by 'alone time'.

* * *

After classes had ended, it was already five at night. The sun was almost setting, casting a orangey pink glow on the ground. It was one of Lucy's favorite colors, considering it was so similar to Natsu's hair color, salmon. She chuckled to herself, recalling the first time she had met him. Natsu had been running late to his class.

The moment he burst in, Lucy had bluntly said, "Is your hair pink?!" She had never seen anyone's hair that looked like that!

He had grunted angrily, "It's salmon!" And the class had burst out laughing, causing Lucy to blush furiously, looking like a ripe tomato.

_Vroom!_

The noise was familiar to Lucy, she looked up slowly, and spotted her one and only, Natsu. He took off his helmet and got off his beloved motorcycle. The sun cast a glowing frame around him, making it look as if God had sent him down to her.

Lucy chuckled, rushing forward and circling her arms around his waist, clearly glad to see him.

"You didn't have to pick me up, Natsu!" She laughed, she was glad, despite her protests that he probably skipped class just to come to her university.

"Of course I had to, you're my lovely princess after all." He answered, hugging her back even tighter.

After a few more seconds, Natsu broke the hug and handed her a helmet. "C'mon, let's grab a bite at Fairy Tail."

Lucy clipped the helmet onto her head and grinned, Fairy Tail was a bar where Natsu and Lucy had had their first date, not to mention, Lisanna's sister, Mirajane, worked there, so they always received a discount.

* * *

They drove along the smoothly paved road, with Lucy's arms wrapped around Natsu's waist, and Natsu's scarf flapping in the wind. Her eyes were screwed shut, her heart was pounding hard. Although she felt protected with Natsu in front of her, she was still worried for their safety.

After a few minutes, the couple had arrived at their favorite bar. After securely locking up the motorcycle, Natsu led Lucy into the dimly lit restaurant named Fairy Tail. They were pointed to their seats by Makarov, the tiny bar owner. Natsu and Lucy quickly told Mirajane that they'd have their usual, the two came here so often that every worker here knew their favorites, and what they'd always order.

They quickly ate through their appetizers, while chatting excitedly about their day. Apparently Natsu had received a good mark on his recent paper, and Lucy was picked for an intern at a school, she was aiming to become a counselor.

They finished their dinner quickly, and exited the diner after paying the bill and saying goodbye to Mirajane.

* * *

The two were once again on Natsu's motorcycle, the wind was whipping their faces, making his voice distorted, but Lucy enjoyed chatting with him nonetheless.

"Will you marry me?" Natsu whispered, but the vehicle's speed was slowing down, so Lucy could hear him extremely clearly.

The pink-haired male was holding a black box made of a material like velvet.

I squealed silently, still hugging his waist.

"I know we're only twenty-one, but I've never met anyone like you, and I'm so glad I met someone like you, and I... I just love you so much! I-I.." He exclaimed.

"I understand! And my reply, is yes!" Lucy screamed, bursting with joy, a happy tear trickling down my cheek before it got whirled away by the wind.

The blonde didn't notice Natsu was controlling his motorcycle one-handedly as he struggled to hold the box with the ring inside until a car horn screeched, jolting her out of her happiness.

"Natsu! NATSU WE'RE IN THE WRONG LANE!" Lucy screamed.

"SHIT!" He yelled, the motorcycle was wobbling off the road, and onto the wrong side of the road, just as a truck was coming towards the two at full speed.

The shock hit her in a matter of milliseconds, Lucy felt pain in her back, her legs, she felt extreme pain everywhere, everywhere but her chest and head. She strongly suspected that Natsu had turned his back towards the truck and hugged her, trying to shield Lucy from the impact before it hit.

Then, it was just plain, black, darkness.

* * *

**OHMYGOD!**

**This was so thrilling to write! (I actually wrote this immediately after I finished the most recent chapter of Hoping for Hope in 3 hours but meh)**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail nor any of the characters mentioned in here other than my OCs.**

**Ohmygodohmygod! I'm sorry for the ish ish cliffhanger but yup, I LOVE WRITING STUFF LIKE THISS!**


	2. Forgetting, Chats, and Midnight Visits

**Sorry for the cliffhanger in the previous chapter! **

**I'm so glad you guys enjoyed this story! C:**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

Lucy woke up to see a completely white room, blinding lights, hushed voices, and the smell of stale sheets. She shut her eyes, recalling last night's events with a sour feeling in her heart.

She heard a monitor beeping and her eyes flickered open again. The blonde saw an unfamiliar man stand beside her, he was wearing a white cloak, which confirmed her suspicions. She was in a hospital.

"I-I.. Where's Natsu?" Lucy croaked frantically, her throat felt extremely dry but confirming the safety of her boyfriend was more important.

The doctor looked at her, his eyes filling with pity. "I'm sorry dear.. he's-"

"I know that look!" She grunted, she had seen the same look in the doctor's eyes when he had told her that her mother was dead, "He's not dead, is he?" Lucy whispered, her heart beating in fear.

"N-No! He isn't dead. Mr. Dragneel has a severe case of amnesia." The doctor announced after fumbling with his fingers anxiously.

_Oh no._

Lucy's heart pounded, it can't be true. Did he forget her? Could he have forgotten who she was? She bit her paled lip as huge tear droplets fell down her cheeks. Lucy struggled to hold them back, but she couldn't.

"Can I go see him?" She said, struggling to get out of bed but noticing a needle was attacked to her arm.

"In a few hours, you still need rest, Ms. Heartfilia." A nurse to her side said, pushing Lucy back down onto the hospital bed.

"Oh, and we found this in the Mr. Dragneel's hands. Thought I'd give it to you since he's unconscious." The doctor placed a damaged black box. The box was crushed severely, the corners dented, and the velvety material ripped.

Lucy reached over weakly and grabbed it, recognizing it immediately. She nervously flipped the box open and her eyes rested on a perfectly-shaped ring, slightly scratched but otherwise fine. More tears formed rivulets down her cheeks, remembering how Natsu, being the oblivious guy he was, fumbling with the box, trying to open it one-handedly, and crashing into a truck.

* * *

Two more hours of persuading had passed before the doctor, Lucy soon learned that his name was Mr. Lahar, finally agreed to let her go see Natsu.

She rubbed her eyes that were swollen from her bitter crying before clambering off the itchy sheets of the bed and following a nurse towards her boyfriend's hospital room. Lucy gnawed on her pale lip anxiously, not wanting to see the extent of damage the crash had caused, but she still had to see Natsu.

The blonde pushed the door open with her remaining strength and on the plain white bed in front of her, sat the best sight she could possibly see. The familiar pink-head sat upright on the hospital bed, supported by countless mounds of pillows, and only sported a few bandages here and there alongside with a cast on one of his arms.

He turned around, revealing some more bandages wrapped around his head, Natsu looked at Lucy with confusion, clearly not recognizing her.

"Hey, Natsu." Lucy pronounced his name carefully, fully aware that he did not know who she was, despite everything they had been through.

"Hello.. um.." His expression contorted in pain, "I.. I can't remember you."

"I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia.. A.. A close friend of yours." She managed, her voice cracking on the last few words.

"Oh.. I see." Natsu scratched the back of his neck with his arm that didn't have a cast on.

Lucy debated whether to tell him she had been in the accident with him or not when a doctor she didn't recognize came in with a needle.

"Mr. Dragneel, it's time for your shots." He said, completely ignoring Lucy.

The blonde reluctantly dragged a chair over to the side of Natsu's bed, on any other occasion she would have jumped onto the bed and cuddled with him, but that would be extremely awkward right now, since he didn't exactly remember how.

The doctor forcefully stabbed the needle into Natsu's skin and Lucy watched him yelp in pain. On instinct, her hand reached over to grab Natsu's, she watched him relax slightly as the doctor took the needle out and dabbed his skin with disinfectant before taping on a bandaid. Lucy continued to hold onto his hand even after the doctor had left. She didn't want to let go, and Natsu was squeezing her hand back. It made Lucy feel comforted, like her Natsu was still there.

Natsu's eyebrows furrowed together, "I don't know why but when I'm holding your hand I feel comforted." He said, cracking a smile.

Lucy grinned lightly, "We were close." _Really close._

"I see.." He said, grinning wider, "Were you in this accident with me?" He asked suddenly.

The blonde visibly jumped, "Um.. Y-Yes." She said nervously, not knowing if telling him was the right choice or not.

"Oh, then will you continue visiting me after you leave the hospital?"

Lucy nodded, she could never leave him alone here, she still felt responsible for the crash.

* * *

A few days later, Lucy was allowed to leave the hospital. Before leaving, she tucked the engagement ring, which was now cushioned in a little bag, into her pocket. Lucy grabbed her purse full of her belongings and made her way towards Natsu's room. A dull ache could still be felt when she put pressure on her legs and everywhere else that was bruised. The doctors had told her that she was lucky that she made it through the accident with such a small amount of injuries.

The blonde pulled a chair next to Natsu's bed and sat down on it. She crossed her legs and smiled gently, today, Lucy was wearing a blue skirt that showed off her legs and a simple white tank top.

"I'm leaving the hospital today." She told him, fiddling with her fingers anxiously.

"Oh." He said, staring at her, the two were still incredibly awkward, but Natsu made up for it with his naturally-bubbly attitude.

"Natsu, do you remember owning a cat? A blue cat named Happy?" She asked him.

The pink head scratched the back of his head thoughtfully, "Yes.. I think, it's kinda blurry but yeah I remember Happy."

"He's at my place right now, should I bring him over some time?" Lucy asked, grinning, at least he remembered something.

"Of course! He probably misses me." He boasted, smirking.

"Um.. Natsu, here this." She took out the little bag which held the ring inside, "It's something important to you.. and me." Lucy said in a hushed tone, "I think you should keep it."

"Oh okay! I'll take good care of it, and maybe I'll remember something!" Natsu chuckled.

Lucy got up from the chair and picked up her purse, "I should probably get going, see you soon!" She said, giving him a wave before walking towards the door.

She took one last look at him and smiled, he still had on that signature smile, and the scarf that his father had given him.

"Bye Luce!" Natsu called out before Lucy shut the door.

* * *

The blonde arrived at home, staggering slightly but happy to see the old rundown cottage all the same. She unlocked the door and entered, seeing Happy sprawled on the ground, looking extremely tired. She had forgotten to get a friend to feed him!

Lucy gasped, shut the front door, and ran to the kitchen to grab some cat food even before taking off her sandals. She poured a large amount of cat food into Happy's bowl and watched him joyfully eat.

Lucy carefully reached over and petted him, "Natsu isn't coming home any time soon, Happy.. It's just the two of us now."

The blue cat looked up for a second, whimpered lightly, and went back to eating.

Lucy sighed, a cat probably couldn't understand her. She got up and took her purse into the bedroom. She fished out her cellphone and dialed Erza's number.

"Erzaa!" Lucy whined the moment her redhead friend picked up.

"You're finally home? We've been worried!" Erza responded, and she could hear background noise, most likely her friends. It was lunch time on a Saturday, and that meant that everyone would be gathered at Fairy Tail, drinking and eating their hearts out.

"N-Natsu.. He doesn't remember any of us." She whimpered. A few days ago, she had brought up the topic about their friends, and Natsu said he couldn't recall any of them, but their names sounded somewhat familiar.

"What?!" Erza screeched, she was known to be hotheaded and extremely scary, but Lucy loved her all the same. "Unbelievable!"

"I don't know what to do.." She trailed off, nibbling on her lower lip. "Are you guys at Fairy Tail? I'll be there in a sec." Lucy said, not waiting for her reply and running out the door.

She half expected to see Natsu's motorbike parked in the driveway, like a regular Saturday. They'd always drive together to go see their friends. But Natsu's motorcycle wasn't there, it was most likely in the dump by now. The doctor had said that the motorcycle was completely ruined after the crash. Lucy bit the inside of her cheek, wanting to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. Natsu would be heartbroken once he found out!

* * *

Ten minutes or so later, Lucy arrived in front of her favorite bar, without her favorite person.

She pushed open the door bravely and spotted her friends talking amongst themselves in the corner of the diner. Lucy pasted a smile on her face and walked over towards them, tapping Gray on the shoulder and waving 'hi'. The moment everyone spotted her, their voices hushed, and their talking stopped all together.

"What's the matter guys? Weren't we always the rowdy bunch?" Lucy said, taking a seat next to Erza and nudging her with her shoulder.

"L-Lucy.. We heard, are you okay?" Juvia asked, her eyes filling with pity.

Lucy grunted unhappily, before plastering yet another fake smile on her face, "Of course I'm fine! Now let's plan Natsu's party, yes?" She said, changing the topic.

After all, Erza had texted her while Lucy was walking to the bar, saying that they should come up with another plan for Natsu's birthday.

"O-Of course!" Erza said, breaking the ice.

Gray nodded enthusiastically soon after, "We should visit him all together in his hospital room with cake and everything!" He suggested.

As everyone started talking again, Lucy's forced smile faded and she picked up an onion ring and started nibbling on it.

"Lucy, are you really okay?" Levy asked in a hushed tone, not wanting anyone to hear.

Levy was the closest one to Lucy, she was the first one who befriended the blonde after all, the two were both bookworms and got along extremely well.

Lucy shook her head slightly, she didn't want to worry Levy, but she thought that she ought to be honest with her best friend.

The blue-haired girl's smile faded, "Aww, c'mere." She said, pulling Lucy in for a hug.

Lucy smiled slightly at the friendly gesture and hugged her back tightly, she missed her friends. Maybe spending time with them while Natsu was in the hospital wasn't that bad, she'd just have to get used to it, for now. She had to keep reminding herself, his presence being gone is just for now.

After some more laughing, and some more chugging down beer, Erza announced that they'd surprise him on his birthday, August 6th, just a few weeks away. Lucy grinned, maybe Natsu would be able to remember them all by then. She'd keep visiting, and keep telling him about them.

* * *

The next day, Lucy had decided to take a break from the university's afternoon classes and went straight ahead to visit Natsu. When she approached the hospital door, she could tell that her boyfriend wasn't alone. There was giggling that came from the room, and Lucy was sure as hell that Natsu didn't giggle.

The blonde burst in the room, only to find that Natsu's visitor was a female. And she was extremely familiar. Heck, it's been years since Lucy last saw her, and she still couldn't forget what this girl had done.

She was one of Natsu's extreme fangirls in high school, she clutched onto his arm, even when he shook her off, and when Lucy started dating him, the girl had done some pretty dang horrible things. Hisako. She was a blonde bimbo, and was the most stereotypical blonde Lucy had ever seen. Even now, the girl was fluttering her eyelashes at the injured boy while sticking her chest out.

The moment Lucy had entered the room, Natsu's face lit up, while Hisako's had darkened. But she proceeded to jut out her chest and clinging even closer to Natsu's muscular arm.

"Hey Natsu, how're you doing?" Lucy asked casually, pulling a chair to her usual spot and smiling softly at the pink-head.

He grinned back, "Great! Hisako was just telling me about my high school days! She never mentioned you though.."

"I was there, Hisako and I just weren't all that.. close." Lucy managed, choking out the last few words.

'Not that close' didn't even cut it. Hisako downright hated Lucy, she had done anything that could ruin Lucy, and most of it worked. The bimbo had tormented Lucy since the day she had transferred into Fairy High. She stuck gum in Lucy's hair, kicked Lucy every time she got the chance, and told bad rumors about her to _everyone. _Natsu had yelled at her to f*ck off though. Sighing at the memory, Lucy tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Long time no see, Hisako." Her tone hardened, she didn't want to be tormented any longer.

"You too, hun, heard you got into University of Magnolia." She sneered, "I was just telling Natsu about how we used to date." Hisako said, stroking Natsu's biceps.

Lucy gaped at her, Hisako knew clearly that she and Natsu were dating. And yet, she was doing all _this_, shamelessly.

* * *

After ten minutes, which felt like ten _hours _passed, Hisako finally left, leaving Natsu and Lucy alone.

"Do you remember Hisako?" Lucy asked him quietly. What if he remembered Hisako, and not her?

"Nope not at all, she seemed weird." He said, scrunching up his nose.

Lucy chuckled, "She is."

"You're weirder, Lucy, but I like that about you." Natsu said, grinning widely.

He didn't know that his comment made her day, but it did.

Lucy responded with a bright smile. Nothing could ruin her day now! Nothing..

The door burst open, "Natsu-san!" A high-pitched voice burst in.

Another blond rushed into the room. Lucy recognized him immediately, Sting Eucliffe, heir of the Eucliffe Foundation, a rich kid who didn't bother to go to some famous university and instead stayed at the same community college Natsu attended.

He immediately stopped in his tracks, seeing Lucy, "Long time no see Lucy-san! I see you're here to visit, too!"

Lucy grunted, folding her arms and let Sting re-introduce himself to Natsu. She chuckled slightly, seeing the extremely confused face her boyfriend was wearing.

* * *

A few hours later, Lucy sat at home, alone, without any company other than the cat, Happy. She sighed, distressed, she would do anything to have Natsu here with her. The sound of the doorbell ringing interrupted her thoughts. The blonde pattered over to the front door and jerked it open in annoyance, she really needed to oil the hinges of the door, they were creaking.

"Hey."

Lucy looked up, seeing Gray and lazily waved, beckoning him into the cottage. The dark-haired man sauntered in after pulling off his shoes, and shirt, and made himself at home on a couch.

"Can we go visit Natsu?" He asked suddenly, his hands already reaching to unbuckle his belt.

Gray had always had a weird habit with stripping whenever he was nervous.

"Gray, your pants." She pointed out, holding back a smile, "And I've already visited today, but I think he'd be happy to see you." Lucy said, nibbling on her lip. Happy was rubbing against her leg, noticing his owner's uneasy attitude.

"Fine, but I'm taking you with me." He growled, getting up from the sofa and grabbing Lucy's arm before charging out the cottage and into his car.

Lucy yelped quietly as Gray's ice-cold hand latched onto her wrist but stayed in the car obediently as he drove towards the hospital Natsu was staying in. Lucy was certain that they wouldn't be able to see him, it was almost midnight.

After a few minutes of driving, and most likely passing the speed limit multiple times, the two arrived in front of Magnolia's hospital. The only one, and the best one. Gray towed Lucy off the car with his steel-like grip and continued pulling her down the hallway and up a few flights of stairs.

In front of Natsu's door, stood a nurse, somehow she had heard the ruckus and had come to stop them, crossing her arms and wearing an annoyed expression.

"Look, Ms. Heartfilia, and Mr. I-have-no-idea-who-you-are. I know you're Mr. Dragneel's girlfriend and friend, but it's midnight, and after eight at night, visiting is only for family members." The nurse said, picking at her perfectly manicured nails.

At that comment, Gray growled angrily and moved forward with a fierce glint in his eyes.

But before he could say anything, Lucy had burst, "Listen here you little _nurse._ Natsu doesn't have a family, he considers _us _as a family." The blonde rambled on, stabbing her finger onto the nurse's chest repeatedly, " And if you don't let us in.. I'll.. I'll..."

Gray's calmingly icy fingers rested on Lucy's shoulder, pulling her back gently. "You heard her, let us in, we're his family. Not by blood, but by heart."

The nurse, clearly shocked, regained her cold demeanor and snorted, but reluctantly slid open the hospital door and moved aside.

Lucy and Gray walked in carefully, aware that Natsu was probably asleep at this time. She wiped at her eyes hurriedly, not wanting the tears to spill. While Gray approached the hospital bed and glanced at his childhood friend.

"He.. He looks so fragile. I never expected this.." Gray muttered, wearing an anxious look.

The two had always picked on each other and beat each other up for fun, so seeing Natsu so out of it must've been a horrible shock to him.

As Gray spoke, the pink haired man on the bed stirred, and his eyes fluttered open, revealing his startling onyx orbs.

"Err, good ..morning, Natsu!" Gray greeted, shocked that Natsu had woken.

As Lucy recalled, he had always been a deep sleeper and never woke up till she started yelling. It was rare that he had woken up to such quiet noises.

"Who are you?!" Natsu screeched, clearly oblivious to the time.

Lucy rushed forward in no time at all, "Natsu, it's alright! He's Gray, your best mate! We all went to high school together!" She said reassuringly.

Lucy forced herself to put on a gentle smile to calm him down. While Gray grinned, overcoming the shock of Natsu screaming.

Natsu's face finally cracked into a grin, "Hey... I remember you! Wasn't there some girl called Lisanna with us too? and.. and.. Erza? Laxus?" He started counting off all their friends.

"But Luce.. How come I don't remember you?" Natsu said, his voice fading.

Lucy stared at him, horrified. He didn't remember her? And be remembered everyone else?

"I.. I don't know Natsu, maybe.. It's cuz I wasn't a-all that s-special to you?" She stammered, her voice cracking with pain. She knew it probably wasn't the truth, but she wanted to confirm it.

_Natsu.. Please, tell me I was important._

* * *

**Well! that's the second chapter!**

**whew! **

**Recommend and Review aand comment please! ^_^**


End file.
